10 Primeval Lane
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Cast * Steve Buscemi as Production 10 Primeval Lane originated from an "ultra low budget" spec script penned by Josh Campbell and Matt Stuecken, titled The Cellar.910 The Tracking Board included the script in "The Hit List" of 201210 – an annually published list of spec scripts written within the year that have impressed its voting members.11 In 2012, Paramount Pictures bought the script and commenced further development under Bad Robot Productions for Insurge Pictures, Paramount's specialty label for films with a micro-budget. When Bad Robot became involved, the film was assigned the codename Valencia to keep exact details of the production a secret.12 Damien Chazelle was brought in to rewrite Campbell and Stuecken's draft and direct the film. Chazelle dropped out from directing when his Whiplash project received funding.6 On April 3, 2014, it was reported production for Valencia was greenlit to begin in the fall of 2014, under the direction of Dan Trachtenberg with the latest draft being written by Dan Casey.13 A budget of about $5 million was reported to be expected, in keeping with the mandate of Paramount's Insurge division of producing micro-budgeted films.14 On July 8, 2014, Variety reported Steve Buscemi was in negotiations to star in the film.15 On August 25, 2014, they reported Anya-Taylor Joy had entered negotiations,16 and on September 22, 2014, John Gallagher, Jr. reportedly joined the cast.17 During production, the filmmakers noticed core similarities to Primeval, and decided to make the picture what Haines dubbed "a blood relative" or "spiritual successor" of that film. "The spirit of it, the genre of it, the heart of it, the fear factor, the comedy factor, the weirdness factor, there were so many elements that felt like the DNA of this story were of the same place that Primeval was born out of," said Haines. In other interviews he explained: "Those characters are not in this movie, but there are other characters and other creatures,"20 and "This movie is very purposefully not called Primeval: The Movie, because it's not Primeval: The Movie, ... So if you're approaching it as a literal adaptation, you'll be surprised to see what this movie is. But while it's not what you might expect from a movie that has the name Primeval in it, I think you'll find that you'll understand the connection when you see the whole thing. It takes place in the same world as the series." Buscemi and Joy mentioned that during production they were aware that the film had thematic similarities to Primeval, but did not learn that there would be an official connection until they were informed of the chosen title, only a few days before the release of the trailer. In a March 2015 interview, a few months after production wrapped, Joy was asked about her experience during Valencia and described it as a "really contained film", reiterating the premise of The Cellar about a woman being trapped with her mysterious savior in a supposed post-nuclear fallout world. During an interview with Abrams to promote 10 Primeval Lane, he said the creative team behind the original had some ideas on developing Primeval: The Movie, but the release of films such as Godzilla, Jurassic World, and Kong: Skull Island led them to abandon them as they found the concept of monster films played out.21